Dark Samus
Dark Samus is a being of Phazon taking on the form of Samus Aran. She made a brief cameo appearance in the secret ending of Metroid Prime, was a central character in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and was the main antagonist in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biography After Samus defeated Metroid Prime on Tallon IV by absorbing Phazon and using it as a weapon against Metroid Prime, the creature began to destabilize, and in a desperate move, it absorbed her Phazon Suit and subsequently exploded. As Samus left the planet, a new creature was born from Samus' DNA and the remains of Metroid Prime, using Samus's Phazon Suit as a shell - the being known as Dark Samus. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Dark Samus, now with a new Chozo-based shell and instincts that commanded her to absorb and spread Phazon, managed to leave Tallon IV in search of it in Samus's stolen Phazon Suit, though now shadowy blue in color with skeletal features and Phazon markings (most notably on the shoulders). This makes her look more menacing than her heroine counter part. She eventually discovered the planet Aether, which was rich with Phazon. A Leviathan from Phaaze had landed on the planet twenty years prior, ripping open a second, darker dimension. Dark Samus explored Aether and absorbed any Phazon she could find on the planet. The Space Pirates, prior to Dark Samus' arrival, had established a base on Aether. Once Dark Samus arrived, they first thought she was Samus Aran, but were confused as to her strange dark suit and her forceful invasions to obtain Phazon. Some of their Metroids specimens were also reported as stolen, and the Pirates believed that this "Dark Hunter" (as they began calling her) was to blame for the theft. The real Samus eventually landed on Aether to investigate what had happened to a team of Galactic Federation Marines who had landed on the planet in pursuit of a Space Pirate frigate. Samus first encountered Dark Samus in the marine base, where she followed her into a portal to Dark Aether. There, she found Dark Samus absorbing Phazon, with several shadowy creatures above which Samus would soon learn to know to be the Ing. Dark Samus, sensing her, fired a shot at the Light Crystal that protected her from Dark Aether's poisonous atmosphere. With the crystal broken, the Ing stole most of Samus's power-ups. She escaped through the portal with only a few pieces of equipment intact. It was at first unclear if this meant that Dark Samus was working directly for/with the Ing Horde though it may only be due to the Ing choosing to attack Samus over the far less vulnerable Dark Samus, as the former could not resist Dark Aether's atmosphere. This is also supported by the fact that once the Ing Horde's full attention was on Samus, Dark Samus flees the scene before being attacked herself, even leaving behind the massive amount of precious Phazon. The next encounter took place in the Agon Wastes, within a Space Pirate base. There, Samus had her first battle with Dark Samus. Once Dark Samus was defeated, she began to destabilize and unleashed a massive Phazon explosion before collapsing and disintegrating into Phazon particles in the air. Samus believed that her foe was dead after the encounter. However, this was not the case. The particles that Dark Samus transformed into managed to reach Torvus Bog. Samus saw the cloud transform into Dark Samus, though she did not fight Samus. Instead, she merely laughed and disappeared. Samus later saw the same cloud in the Sanctuary Fortress, and it once again transformed into Dark Samus. She then destroyed the bridge to the Sanctuary Fortress and left, forcing Samus to find an alternative route across the chasm. Samus later saw Dark Samus firing at several Dark Pirate Troopers; this confirms that the Ing regard her as an enemy and not an ally as thought at the beginning. She disposed of them and began absorbing several canisters of Phazon. Samus pursued her foe, cornering Dark Samus within an elevator and battling her once more. Samus defeated her once again, and she jumped off the top of the elevator and again disintegrated. Once Samus had defeated the Emperor Ing and absorbed the remaining planetary energy, Dark Aether became unstable and began to collapse. Samus, having only eight minutes to escape, hurried out of the Sky Temple and began moving toward the exit. However, Dark Samus suddenly appeared, blocking off the escape route and forcing Samus to battle her again. Due to the huge amount of Phazon that she had absorbed, Dark Samus had begun to deteriorate, causing her suit to become transparent and revealing her organs along with a bizarre, three-eyed face inside her helmet that resembled the nuclei arrangement of a Metroid, thus revealing Dark Samus to be the reborn Metroid Prime. The eye on the back of her hand featured on the arm that reached out of the pool at the end of the first game was also rendered visible (though with a smaller pupil and yellow rather than blue; why and how these changes occured is uncertain, although it may just be a random mutation resulting from the massive quantities of Phazon she had consumed by that time). It is interesting to note that her "organs" are actually energy-based, and are shaped in galaxy spiral-type shapes in various colours. It also appears that she has a skeletal system, albeit shaped like Samus's suit. Both Samus and Dark Samus battled in two phases, though Samus defeated her once again. During the fight, Dark Samus tried several times to kill Samus by launching pure Phazon at her, but Samus absorbed the Phazon into her Charge Beam, and shot it back. The attack penetrated Dark Samus's Phazon shield, and caused Dark Samus to destabilize, just as she had as the Metroid Prime, and she collapsed, defeated once again by her own attacks. In her dying moments, she painstakingly reached out in an attempt to touch Samus (possibly trying to absorb the Light Suit like she did the Phazon Suit), but dematerialized into a cloud of Phazon particles at the last second. Samus escaped Dark Aether and brought peace to the Luminoth on the planet, and it seemed that Dark Samus perished along with Dark Aether. Yet, even though Dark Samus lacked a physical form, she still existed, and as shown in the 100% ending of ''Echoes, in which the Phazon particles again reform into Dark Samus's body, it would be only a small amount of time before she would return. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Sometime between the events of ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the Galactic Federation took some of the phazon from Aether. However they left most of this behind, the Space Pirates soon collected the remaining phazon and unknowingly the particles of Dark Samus. Using the Phazon, she regained her physical form (now with a more armored look to it) and wiped out a third of the Space Pirates aboard the ship. The rest were brainwashed into accepting her as their new leader. Soon after Dark Samus had established her followers, she left them for several months. During her absence, her followers maintained order by executing those who doubted that she would return. When she did return, she brought with her a Leviathan - she had managed to find her homeplanet, Phaaze. Bringing the Space Pirates back with her, she began her mission to spread Phazon across the universe. Under her orders, the Space Pirates attacked the G.F.S. Valhalla and stole the ship's Aurora Unit, 313. The Aurora Unit was corrupted with Phazon and implanted into Phaaze, allowing Dark Samus to directly control the planet and all of its assets - including the Leviathans. The first Leviathan that she controlled was sent to the Space Pirate Homeworld. According to a Space Pirate log, the Space Pirates fought back against the Leviathan, but failed. All remaining Pirates were brought under her control. Next, Dark Samus sent three more Leviathans to planets important to the Galactic Federation - one to Norion, containing an important military base; one to Bryyo, the Federation's primary source of Fuel Gel; and the last to Elysia, containing a vital research facility. While the ones on Bryyo and Elysia collided without any trouble, Dark Samus encountered opposition on Norion - specifically, in the form of Samus Aran and three other bounty hunters: Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda. Just before they activated the cannon to destroy the oncoming Leviathan, Dark Samus confronted them, and, after a brief skirmish, corrupted them with Phazon. Believing her work to be done, Dark Samus flew off, but Samus, using the last of her strength, managed to activate the cannon and destroy the Leviathan before falling unconscious. After this, Dark Samus herself does not appear until the game's climax (at least, not in her own physical form); however, due to her "mark of corruption" that she had left on Samus, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda, the latter three succumb to Phazon Corruption and are, apparently, completely possessed by Dark Samus (this is most evident in the cutscene just prior to the battle with Rundas). Over the course of the game, Samus is forced to kill all three of them. Each time one of them dies, a shadowy apparition of Dark Samus appears before them, absorbing their bodies and their powers. Dark Samus was confronted for what may have been the final time in the depths of Phaaze, where she challenged Samus to a grand final battle. However, after being injured considerably, Dark Samus called forth the stolen Aurora Unit 313 and merged with it in a last-ditch effort to defeat Samus. After a grueling two-part battle, the Aurora Unit was destroyed, and because it was directly linked to Phaaze's core, it began a chain reaction that culminated in Phaaze exploding. As a result, Dark Samus once again destabilized. If Samus were to succumb to the Phazon corruption inside her while in Corrupted Hypermode, she transforms into what appears to be a "new Dark Samus", or something resembling it, leading to an alternate Game Over screen. Also in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Dark Samus takes on a more heavily armored shape that more closely resembles Samus's Phazon Suit from Metroid Prime, somewhat losing her more skeletal look. Attributes As Dark Samus, the creature utilized many abilities similar to Samus, in more powerful forms. It could fire Phazon beams at enemies in the form of small shard-like bursts (dubbed the "Shrapnel Beam" by fans) and use Phazon-charged Super Missiles to blast opponents into bits. She could also do a powerful dive bomb attack (which could be a Phazon based Screw Attack), a Phazon Boost Ball that generated vast amounts of kinetic energy in alarmingly short times, raise pillar-shaped shields of pure Phazon energy in this form, is capable of both flight and levitation, and can render herself invisible. However, when Dark Samus consumed too much Phazon, she gained the disadvantages she possessed as Metroid Prime: although she was eventually able to render herself invulnerable to all conventional weaponry, Phazon fired at her could overload and destabilize her, resulting in her generating very powerful Phazon attacks to discharge the used Phazon radiation from her body, including a massive beam of pure, highly concentrated Phazon. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Dark Samus' abilities are further augmented. In addition to most of her previous abilities, she can now produce clones of herself (fittingly called "Dark Echoes") and is much more resilient to Phazon attacks (though Hyper Missiles are still effective on her). After she unleashed the massive blast of Phazon at the four Hunters, the corruption within them seemed to be connected to Dark Samus; after the defeat of each hunter, a strange, black, wraith-like entity in the shape of Dark Samus would appear above the hunters, and fly off into space, presumably back to Dark Samus herself. This seems to be the manner through which she gained the Hunters' abilities, such as Ghor's Plasma Beam, Gandrayda's ground-based energy wave, and the ability to create giant Phazon pillars like Rundas could with ice. It is also possible that this entity was a form of Dark Samus herself, which she used to possess the Hunters. She also has the ability to merge with the stolen Aurora Unit at the climax of the game, a technique which may have also been adapted from Ghor or connected with her apparent possession abilities. Strangely, however, even if Samus succumbs to Dark Samus's corruption Dark Samus never absorbs her; instead, Samus transforms into another Dark Samus. This may, however, actually be a depiction of Samus's absorption by Dark Samus, in which Dark Samus is able to completely assimilate Samus's body due to their genetic similarities. Dark Samus is a very durable life-form, able to regenerate from any injury short of massive destabilization, and traveling unaided through space and freely between the Dark and Light Dimensions of Aether. She can survive in the vastness of space, travel through it, and survive the explosions of planets, even dimensions. This is how she has constantly been able to regenerate herself after defeat and fly to another planet for Phazon absorption. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption reveals her to be sentient and capable of long-range planning, as noted through a series of Space Pirate data logs that record the fanaticism she inspires among the mind-warped pirates. They detail her plans and how she reacts to certain events, and credit her with being something near a deity whose rule of the galaxy will be great. She might have and may still be the greatest threat ever to the Galactic Federation, and Samus's most powerful opponent to date. Logbook Entries ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * '''Dark Samus 1:' "Scans indicate the presence of Phazon and your genetic material within this entity. She wears a version of the Varia Suit, altered and augmented by the Phazon within her. Primary weapons include the Missile Launcher and a scattershot version of the Power Beam. Boost and Jump abilities are superior to yours. The ability to generate Phazon energy shields is also present. " * Dark Samus 2: "Tactical scans have identified several new battle systems in the armor of Dark Samus. She now wields a potent variant of your Charge Beam. Her Boost attack has been augmented, and the ability to render herself invisible is present as well. Bioscans suggest that Dark Samus can reform her body short of total atomic disruption. Extreme caution recommended." * Dark Samus 3: "Scans indicate that Dark Samus has absorbed tremendous levels of Phazon into her body: too much, perhaps. She can vent Phazon energy in the form of destructive blasts and protective shields: doing so will help her maintain stability. Exposure to Phazon has rendered her invisible to the Dark Visor. These new abilities, combined with her already formidable arsenal, place Dark Samus at the highest threat level." * Dark Samus 4: "Dark Samus has temporarily become a being of pure yet unstable Phazon energy. She can generate a shield that is invulnerable to all attacks, save one -- blasts of Phazon energy itself. Use your Charge Beam to collect Phazon energy that she expels, then fire it back at her. Direct hits will overload and disrupt her essence." Temporary Scans *'Dark Samus 1:' "Morphology: Dark Samus. Phazon-powered entity. Powerful distance attacks. Phazon energy shield repels all weapons. Wait until it is down to attack. Avoid close contact with target." *'Dark Samus 2 (in Checkpoint Station):' "Bioscan complete. Target DNA confirmed: Dark Samus. Target is energizing herself, building internal supply of Phazon energy to dangerously high levels." *'Dark Samus 2:' "Morphology: Dark Samus. Reborn, enhanced and, vengeful. Enhanced beam system and Boost attacks added to arsenal. Stealth field generator present in armor." *'Dark Samus 3:' "Morphology: Dark Samus. Supercharged with Phazon energy. Target's Phazon energy weaponry and defense systems are at full power. Phazon exposure has rendered Dark Samus invisible to your Dark Visor." *'Dark Samus 4:' "Morphology: Dark Samus. Unstable Phazon energy form. Target can generate shield immune to all forms of attack except Phazon energy. Draw in expelled Phazon for use as a weapon." ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * '''Dark Samus:' "Target is composed of pure Phazon energy and is highly unstable. Scans indicate that Hypermode attacks are capable of disrupting her, likely a result of Hypermode being energized by Samus's body. Dark Samus is capable of generating "echoes" of herself to aid her in battle. These units are used as increased firepower and act as distractions while she replenishes her energy; they should be destroyed immediately. She is capable of absorbing energy from Phaaze to replenish her own." Temporary Scan *'Dark Samus:' "Morphology: Dark Samus. Phazon energy-based entity. Disrupted by Hypermode attacks." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' A "Dark Samus" appears in "Co-op Event Match 7: Battle of the Dark Sides". This one looks more like the Zelda series's Dark Link (who she is partnered with), in that the character is only a black silhouette of Samus. Dark Samus also has a trophy based on her Echoes appearance, which reads: "A twin image of Samus, encountered near the beginning of ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Dark Samus is identical to Samus in every way but color--she even uses similar attacks. There are many theories on the origin of Dark Samus, but none are proven. Dark Samus uses Phazon for energy and can absorb it to heal damage. Samus encounters Dark Samus a number of times."'' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, 2004 This trophy description has two errors. The first is that Dark Samus is not "identical to Samus in every way but color", there are many other differences including motive, intelligence, allegiance, and power. The second is that Retro Studios confirmed that Dark Samus was originally Metroid Prime, so her origins are proven. Sticker Information Trivia 's manual that may have been a basis for the design of Dark Samus.]] *Contrary to popular belief, Dark Samus is not weak against the Light Beam nor strong against the Dark Beam as she is a Phazon-based life-form and is, therefore, of neither Light nor Dark origins. However, it may seem at times as though she is strong against the Light Beam and weak to the Dark Beam. *Although Dark Samus is said to be wearing a version of the Varia Suit in Echoes scans, the suit she is wearing is technically the Phazon Suit. *Dark Samus's suit in her Corruption appearance is similiar to the Light Suit due to the more streamlined design and the positioning of the dots on the shoulders, possibly a reference to her attempt to to absorb the Light Suit in Echoes. It is possible that because she failed to take the Light Suit in Echoes, she decided to mimic it instead. *In each of her physical appearances, resemblances to Metroid Prime are visible. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime's face and organs can be seen inside her in the final battle. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, her chest area is an alteration of Samus' that resembles Metroid Prime's face. Interestingly, unlockable artwork in Echoes depicts her as having organs similar in shape and look to spiral galaxies. *Dark Samus is one of two antagonists in the Metroid series that is known to have Samus' DNA, the other being the SA-X. *According to promotional storyboard designs, the scene where Dark Samus points her arm cannon and fires Phazon at Samus in their first encounter in the beginning of Metroid Prime 2 Echoes is based off of the climax of Aliens. :*Dark Samus's first form actually resembles the Alien creature slightly, due to her claw-like fingers, predominantly black colouring and skeletal feet. *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Dark Samus seems to be somewhat incomplete; this is supported by the fact that she needs to constantly absorb Phazon, looks slightly deformed, and has a range of dangerous and random attack moves. Also in Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime's tentacle was broken off of Samus prematurely, possibly not absorbing enough DNA to create a whole, stable Dark Samus. Also in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes cutscenes Dark Samus seems to act almost mentally unstable, even laughing maniacally in several instances. In Echoes, Dark Samus also became literally unstable due to Phazon exposure, whereas in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, not even the Phazon attacks of Samus or exposure to Phaaze's atmosphere could overload her. Dark Samus being incomplete also seems supported by the fact that in Corruption, Dark Samus does not need to absorb Phazon, thus meaning she is strong and energetic once more, and acts more calm and attacks in a more organized, orderly method. Being mentally stable also explains how she was able to brainwash the Pirates, plan the coordinates of the Leviathan impact locations, and steal the Aurora Unit. (However, considering the Log Data of Dark Samus states that she's highly unstable in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, it may be easy to say that she might have hidden her instability from her followers. She could have done this by continually absorbing energy from Phaaze, thus preventing her instability from showing for long periods.) *In Dark Samus's first form, her Arm Cannon appears somewhat swollen and has Phazon veins running along it, but her second form makes it more streamlined. *In all of her appearances, she is accompanied by a consistent theme song, titled '''Darkness. The song is replaced by a remixed version in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and was renamed 'Dark Samus' and notes of it can be heard during Dark Samus' attack at Norion. This is the music heard while fighting Dark Samus in Metroid Prime 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEVQ6JxQFr4 and this is the music heard in Metroid Prime 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFOqGV-6bck&feature=related. At the end of Metroid Prime 2, however, the escape theme was played, because of the timer. The theme is present, although to a less extent, in the First Phase of the Aurora Unit battle, and is arranged in a way that resembles the theme of Mother Brain in Metroid Zero Mission and the Parasite Queen.. * Although Dark Samus never speaks in-game, she has strange echoing laughter and cries of pain that are consistent in sound during her appearances in Echoes. *As she dies in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the camera pans to her raised left fist. She opens it quickly, mirroring the scene of her "birth" in the ending of Metroid Prime where her open hand clenches into a fist. After her death, the scene cuts to the bubbling Phazon seed in Samus disappearing, completing the imagery of the festering pool of Phazon that Dark Samus was derived from. List of Appearances *''Metroid Prime'' (100% ending & concept art.) *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Episode of Aether'' *''Metroid Prime 3 Preview'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (100% ending & concept art.) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' References Music *Music from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, titled "Darkness": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojj2esWKHbI *Music from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, titled "Dark Samus": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFOqGV-6bck&feature=related Gallery File:01 67791b31.png|Stealing the Phazon Suit. File:01 ac25c894.png|Death of Prime's Core form. File:01 d28096d0.png|Birth of Dark Samus. File:Mp_ending3.jpg|Dark Samus is born from Metroid Prime's remains. File:DarkSamus pose1.png|Dark Samus, as seen in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:Image472.png|Dark Samus aims at Samus in the beginning of Echoes. File:DkSam concept front.png File:DkSam concept back.png Image:DkSam_concept_skeleton.png|A concept art piece showing the internal structure of Dark Samus at the end of Echoes. Image:DarkSamus_morphball.png| The Morph Ball mode of Dark Samus in Echoes. File:DS concept4.png File:Samus v DarkSamus.png Image:DS_concept1.png|Concept art for Dark Samus. Image:DS_concept2.png|Concept art for Dark Samus. Image:DS_concept3.png|Concept art for Dark Samus, showing her escaping the destruction of a planet, posssibly Dark Aether. Image:DS_concept5.png|Concept art for Dark Samus, showing a strange Knight like figure. Image:DS_final.png|A possible boss stage for Dark Samus in the Concept art for Echoes. Image:Dark_Samus_2nd_Encounter.png|The first fight with Dark Samus in Echoes. File:I8YsSY1YXsU6CcEWFKrlr_IiI1R4Mwm5.jpg|Dark Samus fighting Samus. (Metroid Prime Trilogy) Image:Darksamusfirstbattle.jpg|Dark Samus uses her Phazon shield. File:TorvusDs.jpg|Dark Samus appears in Torvus Bog. Image:DarkSAMUSECHOES.png|The second fight with Dark Samus in Echoes. File:DSmp2.jpg|Dark Samus reforms from Phazon energy in space near Aether. Image:Dark Samus1 MP3.jpg|Dark Samus, as seen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:Dark_Samus_Artwork.jpg|More artwork from Corruption. File:Darksamus'.jpg|All the in game concept art grouped. Image:Dark_Samus_merges_AU.png|Dark Samus merges with AU 313, after being repulsed by Samus in Corruption. de:Dunkle Samus Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Tallon IV Category:Dark Aether Category:Aether Category:Agon Wastes Category:Torvus Bog Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Norion Category:Phaaze Category:Stickers Category:Trophies Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Research Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Impact Crater Category:Phazon Category:Metroids